


A Little Lighter

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shopping, Tumblr Fic, female-presenting Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's shopping, and dinner, and Crowley spoiling his angel. What else is new?





	A Little Lighter

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many lovely Tumblr posts about Crowley's gender presentation and how it was deliberate that he was put in female-presenting clothes for the crucifixion scene, and it made me want to write Crowley wearing a dress in current times. So. Here you go.

“Oh, Crowley, this would look lovely on you.”   
  
Crowley glances over and immediately bares his teeth at the floral print dress that would look more appropriate on a twelve year old going to Sunday school. “Angel, don’t make me regret bringing you shopping with me.”   
  
Aziraphale pats his arm as he sets the dress back on the rack. “Nonsense. You’ve been wearing such dark, gloomy colors for millenia. It’s time to upgrade your wardrobe.”

Crowley gives Aziraphale a deliberate once-over. “And you think  _ you’re _ the angel for the job?”

“Perhaps I’m not as well-versed on the current fashions as you are, but I  _ do _ know a thing or two about lightening things up a bit.” Aziraphale sniffs in what Crowley presumes is supposed to be indignance, but is mostly just adorable. “Now here. Try this.”

He glances down at the spring-violet-hued taffeta. “Goodbye, Aziraphale.”

\-----

They meet up at the food court an hour and a half later, and Crowley has to bite back a knowing smile at Aziraphale’s obvious curiosity. He keeps darting his eyes down at the bag by Crowley’s feet and though he doesn’t wiggle, it’s a near thing. He  _ does _ appear to be vibrating, at least.

“The food here is dreadful, angel. Why wouldn’t you choose a nice restaurant for us to meet at?”

Aziraphale is already digging into a cinnamon-sugar-covered pretzel and a pretzel dog with neon orange cheese sauce. “Really, Crowley, I wouldn’t imagine you to be such a food snob.”

“You’re a  _ connoisseur _ , angel! This can hardly be called food.” He makes a face as he gestures at the cheese sauce, which likely doesn’t even contain actual cheese. 

Patting his face with a rough paper napkin, Aziraphale blinks wide eyes at Crowley. “My dear, I appreciate food in all forms. It all has redeeming qualities, even when it’s not quite gourmet.”

Crowley snorts something unintelligible. Even he’s not sure what he just said. “That’s an understatement.”

Aziraphale tucks the last bite of some version of pretzel into his mouth, chews, and swallows. Crowley remains silent, waiting for the inevitable. “So. It appears your shopping excursion was successful?” He nods at the bag, and Crowley takes pity on him.

“It was.” He pushes it over with his foot, and Aziraphale takes the bag into his lap eagerly. When he opens it, his eyes go wide. “Crowley.”

“Don’t make a fuss, angel.” He’s only slightly uncomfortable at the gesture. He knew what it would mean, and despite Aziraphale’s obliviousness over the years, he also knew he would see it for what it is. He’s spent the last half hour talking himself down from panicking and returning everything.

“I would never.” He beams across the table, and Crowley softens. It’s worth every moment of discomfort to see his angel so happy. “Should we return to the bookstore? We can have a drink.”

“Sounds lovely.” And he means it.

\-----

It’s only a few short days later when Crowley suggests going out to dinner. He has new finery and a desire to spoil his angel, although that second part is ever-present.

When he arrives at the bookshop, he’s wearing a color he’s never worn before; a deep ocean blue that complements his deep red hair, to which he’s added extensions because they suit the dress. It’s been a long time since he’s had hair brushing his bare shoulders. He’s missed it.

“Crowley, my dear, you look… well, I was going to say divine, but that would be a bit blasphemous,” Aziraphale greets him as he swings around the end of a bookshelf.

Crowley nearly retorts something back at him, but the sight of Aziraphale in his new vest halts his tongue. He makes a strangled noise, and Aziraphale beams at him.

“Do you like it?”

Rolling his eyes, Crowley scoffs as recovers his voice. “ _ I’m _ the one who bought it, angel. Why on earth would I do that if I didn’t like it?”

Aziraphale does a little spin, showing off the deep, ocean blue vest he’s wearing with his standard cream-colored suit. It’s a perfect match to the slinky, silky material wrapped around Crowley’s slim frame, and just as understated as the single-shoulder column dress. 

They look perfectly well-suited to one another, just as Crowley had intended.

“Well. Isn’t this a fine thing? You get a little bit lighter, and I get a little bit darker.” Aziraphale’s smile is nervous, seeking. Crowley was right; his angel is clever.

His smile is soft in a way he can only make it when it’s directed at Aziraphale. “And we both meet in the middle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://cobrilee.tumblr.com/), if you want! I always love having more people to scream at over my love of these two lovable idiots.


End file.
